PartyNextDoor 3
| Label = | Producer = )|40 (also exec.)|Sevn Thomas|L8 Show|Supa Dups|Nineteen85|Boi-1da|Bizness Boi|Neenyo|G.Ry|FWDSLXSH|Illangelo}} | Last album = Colours (2014) | This album = PartyNextDoor 3 (2016) | Next album = Colours 2 (2017) | Misc = }} PartyNextDoor 3 (stylized in all caps and also as P3) is the second studio album by Canadian recording artist PartyNextDoor. It was released on August 12, 2016, by OVO Sound and Warner Bros. Records. The album was supported by two singles: "Come and See Me" featuring Drake, and "Not Nice". Singles The album's first single, "Come and See Me" was released digitally on the iTunes Store and Apple Music on March 23, 2016. The song features guest vocals from the fellow Canadian-native recording artist and label-mate Drake, with production that was provided by 40. The album's second single, "Not Nice" was released digitally as the pre-order for the album on the iTunes Store and Apple Music on July 22, 2016 and later sent to radio as the second official single. The track was co-written by Aubrey Graham, with the production that was provided by 40, Illangelo, Supa Dups and Nineteen85. "Don't Know How" was released on the iTunes Store and Apple Music as the first promotional single on August 5, 2016. The song was produced by Bizness Boi and Neenyo. |rev1 = Pitchfork |rev1score = (7.4/10) |rev2 = HipHopDX |rev2score = 3.2/5 |rev3 = XXL |rev3score = (L) |rev4 = ''Exclaim! |rev4score = 6/10 |rev5 = The Guardian |rev5score = }} Commercial performance PartyNextDoor 3 debuted at number 3 on the ''Billboard'' 200, selling 29,000 copies and 50,000 album equivalent units (SPS) in its first week. Critical reception Writing for Exclaim!, Ryan B. Patrick praised the album's "on point" production but criticized PartyNextDoor's tendency to "get lost in his own haze of vulnerabilities". Track listing | title2 = Don't Run | length2 = 4:03 | writer2 = | extra2 = |Baba Stilz |Bizness Boi }} | title3 = Nobody | length3 = 4:10 | writer3 = Brathwaite | extra3 = PartyNextDoor | title4 = Not Nice | length4 = 3:22 | writer4 = | extra4 = |40 }} | title5 = Only U | length5 = 2:55 | writer5 = | extra5 = Boi-1da | title6 = Don't Know How | length6 = 2:54 | writer6 = | extra6 = | title7 = Problems & Selfless | length7 = 3:37 | writer7 = | extra7 = G Ry | title8 = Temptations | length8 = 2:43 | writer8 = Brathwaite | extra8 = PartyNextDoor | title9 = Spiteful | length9 = 5:35 | writer9 = Brathwaite | extra9 = PartyNextDoor | title10 = Joy | length10 = 3:15 | writer10 = | extra10 = }} | title11 = You've Been Missed | length11 = 4:00 | writer11 = | extra11 = |Bizness Boi }} | title12 = Transparency | length12 = 3:50 | writer12 = | extra12 = |Bizness Boi }} | title13 = Brown Skin | length13 = 3:58 | writer13 = | extra13 = | title14 = 1942 | length14 = 5:41 | writer14 = Brathwaite | extra14 = PartyNextDoor | title15 = Come and See Me | note15 = featuring Drake | length15 = 3:55 | writer15 = | extra15 = 40 | title16 = Nothing Easy to Please | length16 = 4:23 | writer16 = | extra16 = }} Notes * signifies a co-producer. * signifies an additional producer. Charts Release history References Category:2016 albums Category:Albums produced by Illangelo Category:Albums produced by Nineteen85 Category:Albums produced by Noah "40" Shebib Category:Albums produced by Supa Dups Category:Albums produced by PartyNextDoor Category:PartyNextDoor albums Category:OVO Sound albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums